zabuturfandomcom-20200215-history
Anima Sensei
An Anima Sensei is a Serenghe capable of manipulating all six of the Mencuan elements. About one in 10 Serenghe are born as Anima Sensei, and so they are not exactly a rare occurrence. Anima Sensei have prominent roles in Mencuan culture, mythology, and religion, and are generally respected for their abilities. Anima Sensei are not genetic, and so it is fully likely that two Anima Sensei parents will give birth to a non-Anima Sensei child, or vice-versa. However, in cases of multiple births, it is very rare for a Serenghe to be born an Anima Sensei unless all of the children in that birth are Aniima Sensei as well. Abilities Anima Sensei are simply Serenghe born with the ability to manipulate all six Mencuan elements as opposed to just one. They do still have an affinitive element, and that is usually, if not always the first one they learn. Learning all six elements takes a lot of training, but very few, if any Anima Sensei ever go without learning them. Just like other Serenghe, Anima Sensei are also fully capable of learning the three 'Advanced Elements'. One ability unique to Anima Sensei is a powerful energetic discharge known as Anima's Peak. This ability is a mass consumption of chi energy, but the volume of power it unleashes cannot be matched by normal means. By ejecting that much chi energy at once, it powers itself, becoming more powerful than it would be otherwise. The price of this move, however, is chi energy and stamina, as it will always leave the user fatigued when it is over. The more skilled an Anima Sensei is with their abilities, the more power they can unleash, and the longer they can keep this stance. Social and Cultural Impact Anima Sensei have sometimes joined forces and waged war on the other Serenghe, believing themselves to be superior. This is a rare occasion, however, and most often there are Anima Sensei on both sides of whatever the conflict is. On a general basis, Anima Sensei are treated no differently than anyone else. However, Anima Sensei encompass several other exclusive roles. It is not a social demand, but rather, those that are chosen are always Anima Sensei. One of these positions is the Seer of Koldia, who serves as the emperor or empress of Koldia, backed by the Koldizé Grand Council. The Seer of Koldia is very spiritual in nature, and is distinguished by a brand appearing on his or her right hand upon their 35th birthday. Of particular interest is that the time of day when this happens has varied from Seer of Koldia to Seer of Koldia--as each one has been born at a different time of day. Another more prominent role is that of the Žkha. the Žkha is often considered to be connected to the Lakamaté, often seen as a Lakamate of Anima because of their immense skills. The Žkha, however, is always an Anima Sensei, Always born on Žaníma, and always born on the continent of Tazuké. The Žkha is revered as the most direct link between the deities and the Serenghe, but he or she is not the only contact the Serenghe have with them. In Mencuan mythology, each of Mencu's 12 months is centered around an element, with 2 different months per element. Anima, a short term for "all of the elements", was given the 373rd day of the year, known as Žaníma, and this day if considered the most important day of the year for many reasons, cultural, religious, mythological, and social alike. The 7 days of the week also follow the elemental pattern, with the 7th day of the week, Umena, being dedicated to Anima. It is the closest thing the Serenghe have to a Holy/Sabbath day, though it is not necessarily a day devoted to religion. Other Attributes It should be noted that Serenghe who enter Anima's Peak typically wind up giving off a certain type of radiance that varies from Serenghe to Serenghe. There are a few rituals that require the work of Anima Sensei, since there seems to be a unique flare to their chi energy that is not even found in Lakamaté. Anima Sensei are also technically able to produce Aether on their own. However, this takes massive amounts of energy, and very few Serenghe can ever produce useful amounts of Aether outside of small quantities for ritualistic purposes. Aether is a common substance, however, and so this is not an issue. A notable exception is Zelgius Katara,whose energy levels appear to literally be unlimited. Notable Anima Sensei There have been many notable Anima Sensei throughout Mencu's history, an even throughout ''The Princess of Koldia. ''Such a list includes powerful formers, the Zkha, the Seer of Koldia, and other powerful and/or influential figures. This includes the following: *Tera Kyla Zakatau *Eka-Amy Mežkiel Savage *Royota Karuha Fenyk *Daeko Enrike Jaxon *Enkai Zahane Serénes *Katara Zelgius Altina 2 *Miyaka Katashi Zaklash *Xilingshi Nailah Zoraki *Zurok Mia Takamatzu *Koshu Aki Varada *Aldrich Alexandris Dracolthes *Peregrin Falket Satoru *Varsha Zenzi Zakau See Also Anima's Peak Category:Articles that are not Crap